Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt and Brief
by Raruku
Summary: Panty and Brief get married,all the while life in Daten City remains the same. However, there is more to come than just going the normal ghost hunts and Panty and Brief's married life together.


A/N: Well, this is the first time I have ever written fan fiction for a series like this. I hope you all find it... uh, fun or good. I'll see where I can go with this.

**CHAPTER I : PROPOSAL**

Running through the empty streets of Daten City that midnight hour, Brief started to get exhausted from being chased by this strange new ghost that had emerged. Yelling "Help me!" and "Panty! Where are you!" as he went along, he prayed that his prayers would be answered as he ran, terrified and faster than before.

**BANG!**

A gunshot came from the distance, instantly killing the ghost and making it go _boom._ The all familiar sound of the church's bell echoed in the distance, a sign that the ghost had finally been exterminated. Brief fell on his knees and started to catch his breath, breathing in heavily the good, uh, slightly good air of Daten City.

"Geez." said an all familiar voice that Brief always longed to here. "You're nothing without me, Geek Boy." said Panty as she offered her hand to Brief who was still recuperating from all the running.

"If I hadn't used you as bait, we would never have caught that damn ghost." Panty smiled. Brief's face turned redder than an apple as he saw Panty's beautiful face. He leaned in closer and tried to kiss her...

**SLAP!**

Brief felt the pain of Panty's hand as it slapped him hard on the cheek. "What the hell are you trying to pull on me, Geek Boy!" she said, infuriated and with a growl. "Don't you dare try to kiss me!" Brief tried to ease the pain by rubbing the area of his face where he got slapped. "B-b-but Panty- I just-" Panty scolded him. "No buts!" she said. "Anyway, let's just get home. I bet Garter is already cooking up a meal." she then proceeded to drag Brief by the collar of his green ghost-busters like clothes.

With Chuck at the wheel, and driving flawlessly for some strange reason, Panty was left to sit in the back seat of See Through beside Brief who was drooling his ass off, day dreaming again.

"Yo, Geek Boy. What'cha dreaming about now?" asked Panty. Shaking his head to and fro, Brief returned from his strange dream land and looked to Panty. "Uh, nothing much. Just that new gaming platform that's coming out soon. I need to save money to buy it." he said. "Save money?" Panty sounded sarcastic. "You're the heir to your dad's corporation. You got all the money you need." she added.

Brief shook his head in disagreement while waving his hands. "O-of course not!" he was flustered. "I don't want to be a nuisance to my dad and leech off his money." he started to fidget around while sweating nervously. "I need to work hard if I really want to be of use..." Panty raised a brow at his response. "Tch- whatever you say, Brief." his heart skipped a beat as he heard Panty call his name.

Finally arriving back home, they were greeted by Garterbelt who was already outside at the church steps, his hands behind his back as usual. "Ah, I see you're back from ghost hunting, you Bitchy Angel." he said, serious as ever. "How many Heavens did you receive?" he asked. "Just a few." Panty held out her hand which held only three of the shiny coins. "Good." said Garter as he swiped them from her. "Well, I'm going out into the city for a while. I need to... do some business." an eerie smile crept unto the afro priest's face as he stepped into driver seat of See Through and accidentally sat on Chuck, squishing the poor zipper dig.

Driving off into town, Panty and Brief watched the trail of smoke that was left in See Through's wake as it speedily traversed the road. With that, Panty and Brief went into the church.

Panty sat on her bed and read a fashion magazine that she had recently bought. She was admiring all the latest trends and marking down clothes which she should buy. She was always obsessed with looking good... especially in public. She was a famed celebrity in the city, especially among the men. Brief could only mope in the sidelines as the men would cheerily call out to her. Her typical response: striking a slutty pose that would make all of the watchers strike a massive nose bleed.

Brief just sat on the edge of the bed, playing with a hand-held that he had just recently gotten. Suddenly from behind, Panty grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the bed.

"Well, Brief. Isn't it about time that we got down to business?" she asked, a sexy and naughty tone in her voice. "P-p-panty! What are you doing!" Brief blushed even redder than before as Panty sat on top of him, making him feel like a helpless little boy-toy.

Panty then proceeded to rip off Brief's clothing, then went on to strip herself until she was completely naked and stayed on top of him. "I know you've been waiting for this, Brief." she slid her finger down his forehead to his lips, and continued all the way down to his manhood. "I've been horny all day." she said as she started to go down on him. "Ahhh-" Brief twitched as he could feel himself entering Panty. With Brief now fully in her, Panty laid down on Brief's chest and caressed his face.

"Why do you have to be such an image-whore when we're outside, Panty...?" Brief asked. "It's because I'm this city's_ Bitchy Angel, _darling." she answered. "But even with that... I'll always be here... and you're my number one." she added and kissed him passionately.

The two made sweet love for the whole night... and with Panty trying out almost every position conceivable to get him in deeper and achieve maximum pleasure. "Ah- yes! That's the spot!" Panty would yell out from time time as she rode Brief like a horse. "Yeah, you like that you dirty whore, don't you?" and Brief would also engage in the dirty talk during sex, just to make the moment seem even better.

After multiple orgasms and maybe around... 5 hours of hot, steamy and passionate sex, Panty lay beside Brief and was sucking on a lollipop.

"You know, Brief... I never really knew how it felt to be in love with just one man." she said. "I've always loved having sex... and being slutty. But right now, I feel as if you're the only one who I want to fuck the shit out of." she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well Panty... that's because you just realized how much you emotions can affect a person. I mean... I'm really happy that i'm your boyfriend..." he blushed. "But... why won't you ever let me kiss you in public?" he asked.

"Well, that's because you're mine." she hugged him tightly and wrapped her legs around his lower half. "And I don't let you come onto me anywhere but here so I can get you all pent up and really horny. I love it when you're load is full and when you're really fucking hard for me." the same sexy and naughty tone came from Panty's voice as she looked lovingly at Brief with half closed eyes.

There was silence for a while as Panty and Brief continued to savor their moment together. Reaching for his jacket on the side table, he pulled out something from the side pocket and sat upright in bed.

"Panty." Brief called out to her. Panty also sat upright. "I-" Brief felt really nervous. "I-" he felt the words getting caught in his throat."

"What is it? Honey?" Panty tilted her head as she wondered what he was going to say.

"I... I want you to marry me!" said Brief, finally letting the words fly out of his mouth.

Panty gasped and placed her hands over her mouth to seal in her sudden reaction. Slowly, her eyes welled up and tears soon began to flow down her cheeks. She hugged pulled him in and hugged him tightly, locking both of them in an embrace. Brief could smell the sweet scent of Panty's sweat from their love making and took it into his nostrils. Sniffing her long blond hair as well, he wished that he could stay with her forever.

Panty pulled herself from the embrace and looked him in the eyes, the tears no longer there. With a sweet and gentle smile on her face, she began to open her mouth.

"... Yes." she said and pulled Brief into another passionate kiss.

"Panty..." said Brief, calling out the name of his now fiancée. "I love you."

Panty then pushed him down onto the bed. "W-w-what now!" Brief was a bit flustered. "I already said yes... and I'm horny again. And look-" Panty was pointing to Brief's piece. "And you're hard as hell."

"I'm going to rock your world tonight, Geek Boy." she said with an evil smile on her face. "Don't you do that every night?" he commented. "Well, tonight will be wilder than ever." she leaned in and kissed him.

At the entrance of the church, See Through pulled into the drive and Garterbelt stepped out of the pink hummer, Chuck at his side. Hearing the sounds of intense sex coming from Panty's window, he sighed.

"It'll be a long while before she can gather all the heavens she needs." Garter looked to chuck who as just fidgeting around and making his usual _chuck_ noises.

Throughout the city, the orgasmic moan of Panty echoed through the night. And as the sun was rising, it signaled another day in Daten City.

_-TO BE CONTINUED-_

Well, that's the first chapter for this fic. I don't really know where I can go with this but I wanna turn it into a kind of action/comedy/romance thing. As you can see up there, it's already obvious that Panty is getting it on with Brief. As for Stocking... I don't know whether to add her in or not. Anyway, R&R peeps. I'll know whether to go on writing or not based on how your reviews go.

Thanks a bunch for reading the 1st chapter. Hope I'll have an idea where to take this.

Byebee~

_-Raruku-_


End file.
